character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Why JoJo is above Building Level
Introduction Throughout the VS threads, you will hear one common thing about JoJo characters and that's that most of them are Building Level+ at most. This is predicated on three feats that happen throughout the series, Tarkus splitting a hill, Star Platinum inhaling a town's worth of fog and Stone Free deflecting meteors. These three feats are either taken out of context, the character has better feats or are casual feats at best. Tarkus splitting a hill TrakusSplittingaHill.jpg|Tarkus splitting the hill with the shockwave of his sword. TarkusStatingHeCantPullApartSteel.png|Tarkus stating the he couldn't pull apart the steel bars. Jonathan Blitzing Tarkus.gif|Jonathan's power boost made it so he could blitz and one-shot Tarkus. All the way back in Phantom Blood, when the character Tarkus is fighting the group he splits a hill in an attempt to kill the group. There are two reasons this feat is flawed, the first is that Tarkus when he is first introduced completely shattered the hill the Jonathan was standing on with nothing more than a slight movement of his finger (This feat was calculated to be higher than Building Level as seen at the bottom of this page). Second, is that the feat in question was just Tarkus stabbing his sword into the ground and it causing the hill to be destroyed, not him striking the hill itself just him stabbing his sword from several to tens of metres away from the group (Note how we don't see Tarkus at all in the wide shot of the hill being destroyed). There is also another reason this can't be applied to characters like Jonathan and Dio and that's because these characters far exceed Tarkus in strength. After Jonathan got Zeppeli's power he performed a feat that Tarkus said was impossible for him to even begin to achieve and Jonathan did it with complete ease before one-shoting and speed blitzing him and Dio fought on par with Jonathan. Star Platinum inhaling a town's worth of fog JoJo Justice part 3.png|Proof that Justice is the entire town. During the Justice Arc, Jotaro uses Star Platinum to inhale a town-worth of fog. While this feat was calculated to require Building Level+ power, there's are issues with it. The issues are that one, Star Platinum isn't inhaling just fog, he's inhaling a town-sized being and two, Justice isn't just the fog that covers the town, Justice is the town from all of its buildings down to every brick which proves that Justice has Town Levels of power to create a physical town out of nothing and Star Platinum overpowered that by just breathing. Stone Free deflecting meteorites StoneFreeDelectingMeteors.png|Stone Free deflecting meteors. PlanetWavesSummoningABiggerMeteor.png|Planet Waves summoning a much bigger meteorite. StoneFreesCapabilities.png|Stone Free's punches have been stated to have the same destructive force as a small but fast meteor. In the Planet Waves fight, Jolyne deflects small meteorites back at the user in an attempt to defeat him. The deflections are calculated at Building Level+. The issues with this feat are two-fold, first, this is casual for Stone Free since it's deflecting multiple meteors at the same time with ease and second, another meteor is summoned which is much bigger and has been calculated to be City-Block Levels and in terms of destructive power as shown by the Stand Stats, Planet Waves and Stone Free are comparable especially since Stone Free has been stated to punch with the same amount of force as a small meteor. Other Feats There are other feats throughout the series that disprove JoJo characters being only Building Level+. You can read up about some of them here. JosephPlaneExplodes.jpg|Joseph's plane crash (Manga Version). AnimeJosephPlaneCrash.gif|Joseph's plane crash (Anime Version). Near the end of Part 2, Joseph slams Kars into a volcano using an aeroplane which explodes in mid-air. Joseph was in the epicentre of the explosion. This explosion was calculated to be around Multi-City Block Level in both anime (Which was calculated to be around 879 Tons of TNT) and manga (386 Tons of TNT). When Tarkus and Bruford are first introduced, Tarkus is shown shattering the massive boulder that Jonathan was standing on. (Size of the boulder was calc'd here: https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Chariot190/JoJo_Tarkus_lifts_a_%22small_mountain%22) Considering we don't see a piece of the rock that Jonathan was standing for the rest of the fight, we'll assume violent fragmentation. 791112869.35779 cm3 X 69 jcc = 54,586,787,985.68751 joules 54,586,787,985.68751 joules = 13.05 Tons of TNT The Stand Strength allows the user to turn a tiny boat into a massive freight ship which the user can fully control. RHCPabsorbingpower.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper stating that he's absorbing all of Morioh's power. CD vs RHCP.gif|Crazy Diamond holding its own against a powered up Red Hot Chili Pepper. JosukesurvivingRHCP.gif|Josuke surviving hits from Red Hot Chili Pepper. Red Hot Chili Pepper absorbs an entire towns worth of electricity to power it up, this alone could put the energy is has at around Town Level (Let's ignore the fact that VSBW calculated this wrong and didn't take into account street lights, stores and business offices so they only got Multi-City Block Level) and not only could Crazy Diamond hold its own against it for a short while but Josuke survived multiple hits from Red Hot Chili Pepper and was completely fine and its not like Red Hot Chili Pepper was holding back since the entire reason he did this was to get the mission done as quick as possible. Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0